


Is this a proposal?

by Kateryn_Novak7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9974666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateryn_Novak7/pseuds/Kateryn_Novak7
Summary: Castiel comes back from Korea after a competition and was genuinely surprised to see the state of his room.In which Dean intends to confess to Castiel but got help from a fanboy.





	

Castiel tugged his hair in frustration and glowered at his bulging luggage. He packed according to the list given, so why was it bulging? He re-checked the list with his belongings repeatedly just to make sure he didn’t pack extras. And he didn’t. He was about to give up and call his brother for help when his door swung open. 

“Heya Cas!” Dean greeted enthusiastically. The first thing he noticed was the luggage, and he frowned. “Where are you going?” 

Castiel tilted his head and answered uncertainly, “To Korea.”

“What, why?”

Castiel was taken aback with what his best friend was saying. Hadn’t he told Dean he was going to Korea for a competition? 

“For a choir competition…” 

“What!? And you didn’t bother telling me?” Dean felt offended. He thought best friends wouldn’t keep anything from each other. 

“I thought I did,” Castiel frowned, “I guess it slipped off my mind.”

Dean crossed his arms, and huffed. “When?” 

“Tuesday. I’m gonna be there for 2 weeks.”

“Tuesday is just around the corner!” 

“And wait,” Dean continued, “You mean I gotta hang out alone for 2 weeks?” 

Castiel gave Dean a bitch face.

“But I don’t wanna hang out with Sammyyyyyyyyyy” Dean whined. 

“He’s your brother.”

“Precisely.” 

“There’s Charlie- oh wait she’s in choir too.” 

Dean plopped down the bed and hugged Cas’ pillow. It smelt like baby powder. 

“Just… Skype me when you get there.” Dean mumbled underneath the pillow that was covering his face. 

Castiel smiled fondly at his best friend. Dean was impossibly cute sometimes. 

“I will.”  
xxx

Tuesday came in a blink of an eye and Dean practically skipped school to send his best friend off the airport. Gabriel, Castiel’s brother, smirked knowingly. Gabriel wasn’t blind for one. He knew Cas and Dean liked each other, not in a platonic way, but they wouldn’t do anything about it. It was as if they preferred staying as friends. Or they weren’t aware that their feelings were mutual. Either way, Gabriel wasn’t gonna do anything. Well, unless something happens.

Michael on the other hand, liked teasing them. When he noticed Dean approaching, he nudged Castiel on the shoulder and whispered, “Your boyfriend is here.” 

Castiel blushed and shoved Michael. “He’s not my boyfriend!” he hissed.

“Please, you guys are practically married.” Michael’s lip quirked upwards. 

“We aren’t,” Castiel halted abruptly when he noticed Dean less than an arm length away, “Hey Dean.” 

“Sup’,” Dean saluted playfully, “Hi Michael.” 

“Right, I’ll give you guys some space.” Michael waved and left. 

Dean frowned. What was that? He turned to look at Castiel, hoping for an answer. 

“Don’t ask. Older brothers are assholes.” Castiel covered his face with one arm, hiding the blush. 

“Hey! I’m an older brother too!” 

“Sure you are.” 

Dean smacked Castiel’s arm away and squeezed his cheeks in a playful manner, making his lips pucker. “You just called me an asshole! I came all the way here to send you off man!” 

Castiel giggled and poke Dean on the ribs in an attempt to escape. He knew it was a success when Dean yelped and instinctively pressed his arms against his sides. “Hey!” 

“Thanks for coming all the way here.” Castiel smirked. 

Dean mimicked Cas’ expression. “Of course.” 

“Choir! We’re leaving in 5 minutes!” Mrs Tran, the in-charge shouted. 

Castiel cleared his throat, “I guess I’ll bid farewell to Gabe and Mickey first.” 

Dean chuckled and nodded. He still couldn’t understand why Cas’ nickname for Michael was ‘Mickey’. He stood on the same spot, looking at Castiel. The Novaks were patting Cas on the shoulder as a form of farewell. Soon after, Castiel rushed back and hugged Dean. 

Dean froze. His quickening heartbeat was the only thing he could hear. Cas was never the type to initiate physical touch. He awkwardly pat Cas on the back. “What’s wrong?” 

“Can’t I hug my best friend?” 

Dean huffed a laugh and placed his left arm on Castiel’s waist, pulling his closer. Castiel leaned against his body and placed his head at the crook of Dean’s neck. They stayed in that position for a few seconds before Mrs Tran interrupted their moment by announcing that the choir had to leave now. 

“I’ll see you in two weeks, Cas” Dean murmured and kissed Castiel’s forehead.  
xxx

Charlie sat beside Castiel in the plane, and she couldn’t stop giggling. One, Dean skipped school to see Cas. Two, they hugged in the middle of the airport. Three, Dean freaking Winchester kissed Cas’ forehead! 

A kiss! Wasn’t that what couples do? 

She squealed. A bit too loudly. 

“Charl-”

“You- he- He freaking kissed your forehead!” Charlie screamed in excitement. 

A blush seared across Castiel’s face when he remembered what happened. 

Charlie lowered her volume. “Michael freaking melted.” 

“Of course…” Cas mumbled. 

“I don’t understand why aren’t you guys together yet?” she questioned Cas.

He sighed. “I don’t think he wants to be more than just a friend.” 

Charlie frowned. “But he kissed you.”

“On the forehead.”

“It’s still a kiss.” 

He sighed again. “Drop it.” 

Charlie huffed. Typical Castiel to avoid the topic. 

“But what if he confesses?” 

Castiel flinched and looked at Charlie. “I don’t think so.” 

She dropped the topic.  
xxx

Little did he know; Dean was preparing something for Castiel. 

He started folding paper stars in class. Those stars reminded Dean of the time they went star gazing together. He then bought tiny paper scrolls to write, as Sam called them, cheesy messages in it. Lastly, he ordered a glass jar in a shape of a heart to put the paper stars and scrolls. 

1 more week.

Dean checked the time. 6am. 

He knocked on the Novak’s front door. He could hear Michael shouting, “Get the damn door” and Gabriel grumbling loudly, “You’re already in the living room!” and more silence before the sound of feet shuffling could be heard.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and there stood a grumpy looking Gabriel. 

“What is it,” Gabriel glared, “Wait, Dean?” 

“Hi Gabe.” Dean smiled sheepishly. 

“What…what are you doing here?” 

“Well, I need your help.”  
xxx

(1 week later)  
Castiel unlocked his front door and entered the house. Everything was pitched black. He frowned. Where were his brothers? 

“Guys?”

Silence.

“I’m home?” Castiel said with uncertainty. When no one replied, Castiel mumbled a sarcastic, “Welcome home” under his breath before heading to his room. When he switched on the lights, he was shocked. 

There was a huge, human-sized, teddy bear doll on his bed. On his nightstand, there was a love-shaped jar filled with paper stars. Castiel sat on his bed uncomfortably, avoiding the teddy bear, and took the jar. He stared at it, worry written all over his face. Was this some sort of prank from Gabriel? 

Suddenly, he could hear footsteps approaching his room. Before he could even react, someone slammed his door open.

Castiel winced at the sound. When he looked up at the culprit, he was genuinely surprised to see Dean.

“Dean?” 

“Cas,” Dean looked around the room and groaned, “Dammit.’ 

“Wha-”

Dean rubbed his neck nervously. “Cas you weren’t supposed to see this.” 

Said person squinted his eyes. 

“Not yet” Dean added. 

He shook his head and smiled a little. “I guess I was too slow.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

Dean looked at Cas. He blushed before reaching out to a small box on the study table. 

“This was meant to be a surprise.” Dean continued. 

Cas nodded.

“I even had Gabriel and Michael leave the house.” 

“You what.” Cas replied, disbelievingly. 

Dean chuckled, “Yeah. And. And…” he took a deep breath.

“I have been preparing for this moment. Cas,” he sat on the edge of the bed, “You know we have been friends for nearly 10 years?”

“Yeah…” Cas replied as he inched closer to the bear. 

“And I-”

Cas hugged the huge bear from behind, hiding his face. He dared not be hopeful. 

“I don’t want to be friends anymore,” Dean coughed nervously and held out a simple looking, steel coloured ring. There were 2 golden lines designed around it, “Will you be my boyfriend?” 

Cas let out a high-pitched whine and squeezed the bear even tighter. He shoved his face into the bear’s fur. This time though, both his legs were around the bear’s waist. But he didn’t answer. 

“Cas?” Dean’s determination disappeared right at that moment. Had he been reading this wrong? Did Castiel not like Dean the same way he liked Cas? 

Cas looked up with a frown. Face completely red as he choked the poor teddy bear. He stared at Dean for what seemed like an eternity before he nodded. 

“What?” Dean’s face broke into a wide grin. 

Cas hid his face behind the bear again.

“Hey, Cas, say that again.” 

No response. 

Dean giggled, like full on giggled, before he lunged onto Cas, straddling both the bear and Cas.

“Hey!” Cas frowned, face still red from the confession. He hid further down behind the bear. He didn’t want Dean to see his face!

Unfortunately, Dean shoved the bear’s head aside to see his boyfriend’s expression. He’s grin widened when he noticed how red Cas’ face was. Feeling self-conscious, Cas used both his arms to cover his face. 

Dean smirked. He was about to pull Cas’s arms away when he heard him speak. 

“I thought” Cas sniffed, “I thought you wouldn’t.” 

Shit.

Was Cas crying. 

“Hey, hey. Cas” Dean tapped his arms lightly. “C’mon.” he urged. 

Instead, Cas pulled Dean into a hug. “I’m sorry. I’m just-”

Dean stroked the soft raven black hair, calming him down.

“I’m just really embarrassed and happy right now.” his voice cracked. 

Dean nodded. “Me too.” 

They let go of each other and Dean stared at his boyfriend’s face. His eyes were damped from the tears he shed but his blue-orb eyes certainly looked brighter. Dean kissed Cas’ eyes before confidently taking the ring again and tugged Cas’ arms. 

Cas looked at the ring and smiled. 

“Is this a proposal?” 

Dean smirked. 

“If you want it to be.”  
xxx  
THE END

Bonus #1  
They were both lying comfortably on the bed together. Cas using Dean’s arm as a substitute pillow while Dean used his other free arm as a pillow.  
“Dean?”  
“Hmm…”  
“Why the ring and bear?”  
Dean coughed and cleared his throat. “Those were your brother’s suggestion.”  
“… You consulted my brothers.”  
“The ring was Michael’s suggestion though. He was,” Dean mimicked Gabriel’s voice, “’fanboying’”.  
Cas bit his lips and groaned, “Michael.” 

Bonus #2  
“Why haven’t Dean called us,” Michael questioned, “He was supposed to contact us after the confession.”  
“I dunno.” Gabriel responded.  
“I feel like we were kicked out of our own house.”  
“…I think we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing a fanfic so I hope you enjoyed reading it!  
> Leave a comment so I know where and how to improve, or just comments your thoughts on this fic. :D  
> You can find me on Tumblr,  
> Personal account @introvertgeminihere  
> Spam account@i-just-want-to-read-fanfictions
> 
> p.s I have no idea how to use Ao3  
> You can find it on Wattpad too @http://my.w.tt/UiNb/mIoWFXk65A  
> Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
